


Fading

by Anguis



Category: British Comedy RPF, Mock the Week RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anguis/pseuds/Anguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed reflects on his relationship with Dara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading

It all started in Dublin. Although he's forgotten the name of the pub, Ed can still clearly picture the dingy backstage room where he first met Dara. Often, Ed wishes he was less of a coward. Wishes he could tell Dara what his green eyes and knowing smirk do to him. But he doesn't. He can't. Can't risk losing Dara's friendship. So he keeps quiet, even as something inside him burns to speak out, and dies a little more every time he proves how much of a coward he is.

So Ed pretends he isn't pining after his best mate, and ignores the part of him that says he can't continue like this. He's been fine so far. So what if he wanks to an Irish voice and broad shoulders. So what if he's hopelessly in love with someone he can never have. He's fine, because he has to be.


End file.
